


Daydream 2

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Daydreaming again, F/F, Gay Panic, Guilty Pleasures, Kathryn is too smitten, Praising Seven again, Seven is not that oblivious, We see you Kathryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn is daydreaming of Seven again, this time while indulging in one of her guilty pleasures and she's being caught... again.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Daydream 2

**Author's Note:**

> I can relate to Kathryn's gay panic too well. Being a big daydreamer myself this resonates quite well with me, but I wonder what you guys are thinking? Can you relate?

Watching you regenerate has always been one of my guilty pleasures. The thrill of your eyes fluttering open after completing a cycle never gets old. My heart without fail skips a beat whenever that shocking blue greets me.

As you step down the dais, I get captivated by those long legs of yours, your heels clicking on the deck as you walk towards your dressing area, with bated breath anxiously awaiting the moment you loosen your hair from that awfully tight bun.

Those long, slender fingers of yours skillfully undo the pins and soon your luscious golden tresses fall down to your shoulders. You shake your head, my mouth goes dry at the sight then you run your fingers through those glorious locks, presumably untangling some knots.

Countless times I have wondered about the texture, the smell of your hair, imagined running my hands through it just like you do right now, burying my nose in the softness, breathing you in. I swallow as your steps are approaching, making me pray to a deity I don't believe in. Heavens, those long legs! How I'd love being trapped by them...

“Captain? 'Enjoying' yourself?”

A little too much, darling...


End file.
